Frozen Shadows
by CiaranHatake
Summary: He grew up in an orphanage in a town known as Southminster. But when He and his Best friend Shadow Smith got pulled into the gaming worlds and cause a rift in The Game, Time Continuum is when all the worlds of Gaming begging merging. Making a Huge mess and only Ryu and Shadow can stop the mess they created. This is not only legend of zelda and SAO but many others.


welcome to chapter 1 of my new fanfiction i am writing. have fun

Ryu's P.O.V

Waking up again in my dingy bunk bed that I share with my best friend Shadow. Her real name is Paige. But everyone calls her Shadow because she is shy and always seems to be behind everyone else... Like a shadow. But when it's just me and her. She really opens up, I've never seen someone so happy about nothing. I decided to wake up Shadow cause we had to get to Hoovering, Dusting and Polishing every room, then we have to go Shopping. Just so we can save up for the new games console that's coming out. We don't get many luxury's unless we save up and get them ourselves. So I got out of my Baby Blue cover and climbed up two of the ladders up to Shadow, "Hey, Shadow, come on we gotta get up, Shadow!" I whispered into her ear. I know she isn't a heavy sleeper so I knew that would wake her up. And it did, she was up and beginning to get dressed. I took some of my clothes and went to take a shower and get ready in the bathroom... Cause me and Shadow getting changed in the same room would be weird...

After getting ready I walked out to view Shadow wearing a loose black and baby blue skirt which was above her knees, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black with red outlined blazer on. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail so that I could view all of her facial features. She had amazing purplee-Blue eyes which sort of reminded me of the vampires off of the Vampire Libraries. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the Polish and Duster, and Shadow got the Hoover. We began cleaning in our room, before moving on to the 36 other rooms in the orphanage. We started at 5:30 AM and finished at 3:47 PM. Then we went shopping to get the stuff for the rest of the week

Shopping List

Eggs x 24

Bacon x 24

Bread Loaf x 5

Milk Red x 2

Plain Biscuits x 3 packets

Yoghurts x 24

Cheese x 3 Blocks

Toilet Paper x 14 (2 for each bathroom)

Once we were at the supermarket, Shadow went to the Dairy Isle to get the Milk, Cheese and Yoghurt. And I went to the meat Isle to get bacon. Then grabbed the eggs and bread from the shelf near the door. Shadow grabbed the Biscuits and I grabbed the toilet paper. After we paid we left to go back home. I tried to offer to take some of the bags Shadow was holding but she refused any help from me.

About an hours walk and we managed to return 'home'. Everyone was moaning and waiting for lunch which we decided to make for extra pay, Me and Shadow finished unpacking the shopping when our 'Mother' called us into her office. She exchanged quick glances at us the put £47.50 on the table. We picked up the money and went back to our room.

We counted our savings and we discovered we only needed one more day of work and then we were done with saving. We could buy the 'Ybox Two'.

Two Days Later.

We managed to complete our final day of work as well as an extra few hours and another day to buy some games. We arrived at the Video Game Store. There were games stacked above each other and then we saw it. The last box sitting on the self of the YBox Two, we ran up and grabbed it, we walked side to side slowly viewing all the games. "Hey Ryu what about this game" she said pointing to Titanfall. But one game caught my eye "hey shadow, let's get this one" I spoke excitedly to the latter "Why?" She asked me curiously "well for starters this game is cheaper than that. And also this game disk holds. Legend of Zelda, Skyrim, Metroid, Fairy Tail: The guilds last hope, Naruto: Way of The Ninja, Bleach: Hollow Extermination and Sword Art Online: The forgotten coding. Also you can put in one set of coding, so we can put in that game I created. so... What do you say" I explained breathlessly "ok let's get it... But I wonder why it's so cheap." She said suspiciously. "WHY DOES THAT MATTER!" I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me. I turned bright red and muttered a sorry before heading to the counter to pay.

We brought everything we needed and set off home. We ran up to our room. Plugged in the YBox, and put in the game disc. The blue Y appeared in the screen with a hexagon transition effect. then it loaded our home page. it took about 15 minuets to make our accounts, ten minuets for the first profile and five for the other (cause we knew what we were doing the second time) and then i plugged in my memory stick that held my game. cause I wanted to play that first. because i heard this updates old games and makes them look like a properly coded game that was made by a proper company. anyway i was beginning to go of track "So shadow... what do you wanna play first?" she looked in my direction, then began reading the box again "well... Lets have a look at your game... cause I wanna play these later... is that alright?" she questioned me lightly. "Sure.. are you sure?" she sighed and nodded. I took the controller from the bed and loaded up the game. And then the console exploded. and everything goes black... then i saw a man in an elementalists robes and then a bright white light... then nothing.


End file.
